


The Morning and Evening

by andaniellight



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: English is still not my native language, Ficlet, Freeform, M/M, a super mild angst, ficlet maybe, inspired by songs, kurang lebih cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, midnight thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andaniellight/pseuds/andaniellight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you just ever appreciate things too deeply?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning and Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie. 'Jason Mraz - I won't give up' has successfully made me to do this random thing. (1:06)
> 
> Also, you'll never going to be able to hold Joseph Oda down, I guarantee you.

Do you ever just looked into someone’s eyes that really meant something, perhaps even _everything_ to you? That you started to ask yourself, is there even something _filled_ in there?

Because, I’ve always asked that to myself the whole time, whenever I saw his eyes. It’s like, looking through a little hole in a plain wall, only to watch the sun sets down – and as you pulled yourself away after it’s finally disappeared from the horizon, you’d smile to yourself because you just _know_ that there’ll be another day to see it again, even though it’s gone for a while – even though you always knew that the sun was someone’s. Even though you belonged in the harsh grey world. Not the blue one – and not with him there. 

You actually had realized this.

Just how not worthy it was, was it? To took only a peek, while hands tied on back – you tied them yourself, because you just had to – because you're unstoppable. You're stubborn enough, and strong enough to rebel it. 

But those eyes worth a thousands stars. Stars that only visible in the darkest night. The lost sun that you’ve always searched at night, had always been there. You just need to look up. You just need to ask yourself. And ask them. Does anyone noticed about this, too? Just how bright you were, and are, and supposed to be always will.

And maybe, from distant this far, yet so close, they could eventually read your lips. Asking. _Asked._ Begging. Begged. Questioning.

Just how old is your _soul?_

Because I could see it; I could read it; I could witness just how much they contained with things I really, really wanted to know. To hold. To have. To _become,_ at the very least, the answer of all this.

And that I have to remind myself everyday that my hands were tied on my back, that I couldn’t do anything but to asked myself;

Was it really worthy? To finally started releasing your hands, and going break through the walls. To not only take a peek, but letting the whole thing splattered out; when you’ve _decided_ to look into those eyes, that had actually _always_ been filled with love for _anything_ – perhaps _everything_ – but you.

The hollowness wasn’t even for you. You knew about this one, too, Right?

It sounded painful, wasn’t it? Or maybe even depressing. Or maybe just nothing at all. Just by remembering, that these stars were only visible in the darkest nights. 

And in fact that you’d still choose to risk it.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Sebastian?”

“Hm?”


End file.
